This invention relates to a bail arm reversing device of a fishing reel, more particularly an auter spool type fishing spinning reel.
A prior art bail arm reversing device is constructed such that the bail arm is manually operated from a string take up position to an upright string pay out position, and that after the string has been paid out the handle is rotated in the forward direction to automatically return the bail arm from the string pay out position to the string take up position.
However, in the prior art construction, for the purpose of rotating the bail arm from the string pay out position to the string take up position, it is necessary to rotate the rotor substantially one revolution so that the reversing operation of the bail arm is slow. Moreover, since there is at least one dead point for the rotation of the bail arm from the string take up position to the upright string pay out position it has been difficult to quickly move the bail arm between the string take up and pay out positions.